Many wireless communication devices, such as mobile handsets, include integrated GPS receivers. One issue is that transmissions by the mobile handset may interfere with the operation of the GPS receiver. For example, interference within the frequency band of GPS signals generated by transmissions of the mobile handset may add to the GPS receiver's noise degrading the GPS receiver's sensitivity.
Thus, there are general needs for methods and wireless communication devices with integrated GPS receivers that mitigate the effects of in-band interference caused by transmissions of the mobile handset. There are also general needs for methods and wireless communication devices with integrated GPS receivers with increased GPS receiver sensitivity.